Music From The Heart
by BlushingBarbie
Summary: When Hikaru begins to date Haruhi, Kaoru hid himself away from family and friends, but only to immerse and drown himself in the music room, where he would stay awake countless hours playing the haunting and depressing melody in his heart, as his older brother lay awake listening to the beautiful and ghostly sounds, while curiously wondering whatever went wrong between their bond.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

 **Warning: Hikaru/Kaoru.**

 **Note: Enjoy.**

 **Summary:** When Hikaru begins to date Haruhi, Kaoru hid himself away from family and friends, but only to immerse and drown himself in the music room, where he would stay awake countless hours playing the haunting and depressing melody in his heart, as his older brother lay awake listening to the beautiful and ghostly sounds, while curiously wondering whatever went wrong between their bond, even though the answer was right there.

Music From The Heart

The entire school noticed the change in his personality and behavior, especially since he had decided to quit the host club, but he did not regret his decision in the slightest bit, because his heart longed and desired for sweet freedom, which he hadn't touched or embraced ever in his life, so he walked out those doors with his leash broken, as his friends and customers watched his disappearing back. In all honesty, he frankly did not care about the consequences ignited by his actions anymore, as his heart was becoming selfish and greedy, which was not necessarily a terrible thing, because everyone needs to be self-centered once in their lives, so he persuaded his parents to let him be home schooled, even though his older brother protested and protested, but he had won the battle a long time ago. "My only friend..." he mumbled, as he picked up the beautiful violin and glided the bow over the glimmering strings, while beginning to play his favorite melody with the sad tunes wafting through the mansion's dark hallways and corridors, which roused the sleepy inhabitants, but they knew better than anyone that the young master was never going to put down his violin, so they listened and awaited patiently for sleep to come again. "I will never be content…"

He walked down the spacious halls with his bow continuously moving across those delicate threads, as his heart spilled and spilled into the music he was creating, while the pale and silver moonlight illuminated his pathway, but he did not know that the dim radiance was taking him towards a certain family member he was attempting to avoid for weeks on end now. However, the younger twin was too caught up in his daze, which would make him restlessly play his violin for sometimes through the entire night, while tiredly collapsing on ground somewhere in the mansion, as his parents and maids would frantically search for him, but only to find him asleep in an empty and rarely ever used corridor, so he truly did not notice his feet taking him to his older brother's bedroom."Kaoru?" he heard his name whispered, as his eyebrows scrunched up together in annoyance, while his hazel orbs remained glued shut, because the music was too immersive for him to pull his attention away from, so he continued playing his treasured violin, but the person only began to violently shake his shoulders, grasping his hand with the bow tightly and putting an end to his sad melody. "What has gotten into you? I feel that I don't even know you anymore."

XOXO

He gazed down onto his younger brother, who was attempting to break the grasp upon his hand with the bow, so that he could continue playing the beloved violin, but the older brother made the hold upon his twin tighter, which sent pain shooting through his counterpart's arm, making the youngster cry out in agony. However, the elder twin only softened his clutch, because he did not want his little brother to run away from him, as there probably wouldn't be another chance to communicate with his adorable musician again, so he simply stood his ground and pulled his brother into their once shared bedroom, while his younger twin protectively hugged the violin to his chest. "Kaoru, I will never take your precious instrument away, but will you just put the thing down and come to bed?" he asked, as his little brother shook his head in clear defiance, while raising his hand up into the air to connect the bow and strings, obviously to escape the conversation. "Hey, I know you don't like me at the moment, because I started to see Haruhi, but I broke up with her for you. Kaoru, my little musician, I only love you, so please listen to your big brother, will you?"

He watched similar hazel orbs blink in surprise, as his younger brother shook his head once more, while wrapping his arms defensively around his lithe body and backing away, which really disturbed him, because he would never harm his little twin. However, the elder brother did feel strong guilt pounding against his heart, because he had never known the love his little brother had held just for him, while the others in the club knew so easily, which made him feel truly dumb. In addition, he had absolutely no idea that his brother was an extremely talented musician, because throughout those lonely nights he had heard so many instruments such as the piano, harp, and violin playing, so could he honestly say that he knew his little brother right now? "Big brother, I don't want you to feel sad, because I did hide my feelings from you. In fact, I wanted you to be last person knowing my secret, but I should have known they would tell you, even though I asked them not to interfere," his Kaoru said, as he watched glittering teardrops rolling down the youngster's cheeks, while splattering against the violin hugged protectively against his brother's chest. "I don't want to be greedy anymore, and I don't want to be the reason you broke up with _her_! Besides, I know that you're just doing this to make me feel better, but I'm alright and I don't need your help, because you're only hurting me more!"

With that said, his little brother quickly ran away from him and out the mansion's double doors, as he followed his counterpart into the woods, while thunder and rain howled in the stormy night. Bone chilling wind hit his body, as he trudged through the mud and dirt, while lightning flashed furiously through the violet hued skies. His voice echoed through barren and skeletal trees, as he called out for his little brother, whose music had come to standstill, which only made him think of the worst possibilities. However, he spotted his brother's small figure splayed out on the ground with the beloved violin and bow laying across his brother's chest, as he immediately raced towards his twin, while kneeling down and fishing out his cell phone to call for the ambulance. "Kaoru, my little darling, I won't allow you to leave me," he muttered, as he pressed his lips against the youngster's cold ones, while brushing away drenched orange auburn locks. "I love you so much."

* * *

What do you guys think?


End file.
